


Baby I'ma Be Your Motivation

by bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cis girl!Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake/pseuds/bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's kind of a pest who likes to push his girlfriend, Ashton's, buttons. Ashton gets annoyed easily but knows how to set him straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby I'ma Be Your Motivation

          In all honestly, Michael knew it was probably a bit fucked, how much he enjoyed getting Ashton mad. He was usually nice; Ashton was one of his best friends after all. And he knew being the only girl in a band of immature boys was probably pretty trying. But sometimes- Sometimes he just couldn't help it. He got an itch under his skin that refused to go away until he had Ashton worked up. Even after they'd gotten together properly it refused to go away. The domesticity and complacency that Michael assumed would set in when he started holding Ashton's hand in public and calling her his girlfriend, and meaning it, never seemed to fully settle. There was this need to rile her up that would never completely go away.

          It was never over anything serious; Michael didn't enjoy being mean or hurtful. Real arguments would leave him unsettled and on edge. It was always something stupid; putting the vegemite on the top shelf where he knew Ashton couldn't reach, refusing to line his shoes up by the door where he knew Ashton wanted them, leaving his dirty clothes in Ashton's bunk on the bus. Dumb stuff that would add up until Ashton was ready to pull her hair out, worked up enough to take it out on Michael.

          Michael could always tell the moment when she'd reached her breaking point.

          This time it all started with a cry from the bunks. Michael was lazing in the back lounge of the tour bus playing video games while the rest of the band had gone out to work out. He'd been killing zombies for the past hour, trying in vain to settle the restlessness in his bones. When he heard Ashton's shout he paused the game, heart lifting a bit with the possibilities of what was to come. In the next moment Ashton was bursting into the back lounge, red faced (from anger or the exertion of her workout, Michael couldn't tell), chest heaving under her sports bra, messy hair falling out of her ponytail like it was trying to escape the coming storm.

       "What. The fuck. Is this?" Ashton threw a pair of dirty boxers, landing directly on his face.

  "Ugh," Michael swiped them off with a grimace. "How should I know?"

       "You should know because you left them there."

          Michael felt himself stiffening up already, getting hard from seeing Ashton so worked up. He'd been getting on her nerves steadily for the past two days waiting for this.

   "I don't know what you're talking about," Michael insisted. "Who's to say it wasn't Calum, or Luke."

       "Well," Ashton seethed. "Last time I checked, you're the only asshole on this bus that would leave cum-stained boxers on my fucking pillow."

  "Hmmm," Michael hummed like he was considering her words. "They do look vaguely familiar. I might've been wearing a pair like that before you went out. But, if there's come in them that's probably your fault."

       "My- MY fault?" Her chuckle held no humor. "You're such an ass." Without giving him time to process she'd flung herself onto his lap, pressing her lips to his in desperation. She pulled at his hair; bit his lip until she was almost sure he could feel her annoyance. When his hands slid up to grope her ass she pulled away.

       "No way," She said as she pushed him down onto his back. “You don't get to touch me until I say."

          Michael moaned, finally getting what he'd been yearning for for days. A dominant Ashton who would use him to get herself off. He turned his head to watch her slipping out of her shorts, panties going down with them. Then Ashton was straddling his face, not saying anything as she lowered herself just enough so Michael would have to strain his neck up to get a taste of her.

       "Go on then," Ashton encouraged. "Work for it."

          She let out a shaky breath as Michael did, rewarding him by lowering herself more and more until she was properly sitting on his face, strong legs keeping his arms pinned under her. She began riding his face in earnest, rocking back and forth on his tongue, occasionally letting the tip of his nose rub up against her clit. She held off, kept it up until she was too exhausted to do anymore, crying out and slowing as she felt her orgasm washing over her.

          Before she could pull off and enjoy the sight of her boyfriend under her, completely wrecked, face shiny with her come, she was being flipped over.  She hadn't fully processed what was happening until she was staring up at the ceiling of the bus.

       "What are you-" She cut herself off with a moan as he reattached his mouth to her cunt. "Jesus Christ, Mikey," Her voice shook as she spoke. Michael's only response was to moan against her, holding her hips down as her body automatically tried to squirm away from the onslaught. Michael might be a little shit, but he always knew how to make it up to her, making her come until she couldn't anymore.

          She fought against the over sensitivity, bucking her hips up against his tongue, groaning as he continued to moan into her, continued to try to press himself closer. She fisted a hand in his hair, relishing in the way he acted, like he wasn't in control of himself, like the need to taste her overrode everything else. Her chest was rising and falling at a rapid pace watching him rutting down against the couch while he went down on her.

       "Come on," She encouraged him as tears filled her eyes feeling another orgasm building. "Come on, make me come, baby."

          Michael let out another desperate moan against her, refusing to let his mouth off her as he moved her into a new position. He shoved her knees up towards her chest, hands tight on her thighs to keep her in place. His tongue pressed deeper into her, fucking her with it before moving up to suck on her clit. He reached up to grab one of her hands, bringing it down to replace his hold on her thigh. When he was sure she would keep it there he moved his free hand down, using two fingers to thrust into her as he suckled on her clit.

       "God, Michael I'm gonna- Please don't stop baby I'm gonna come; oh god I'm gonna come," Ashton's voice cracked as she repeated herself over and over. With one last well aimed flick of his tongue Ashton was falling over the edge, shouting his name as she came. Michael finally backed off, the entire lower half of his face slick from her. His eyes were still blown wide as he watched her withering under him, gently rubbing his hands up and down her torso, leaning up to kiss her as she came down.

          When she finally calmed down she remembered Michael had had a little problem of his own.

       "Do you want me to-?"

  "Nah," He replied. "I already took care of it." He gestured down to the wet spot of the front of his shorts.

       "Those had better stay the hell away from my bunk," She warned.

  "I can't make any promises," Michael shrugged. "Who knows what the future holds.

          Ashton huffed in annoyance, but couldn't hold back a laugh. Her boyfriend was really fucking annoying, but she wouldn't have it any other way, really.


End file.
